Am I a Mary Sue now?
by UmbraShadowGirl
Summary: Jack Frost? Um... yeah, I guess you could say I know him. In a way... (rated for language) An OC story with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I notice is the cold. It's so cold around me. So cold and yet... I'm not cold. Wait... Why is it cold in the middle of summer?

I lifted my hands to rub the light powdering of sand from my sleepy eyes. Even if I had committed to waking up, I knew in my heart it would take me about twenty minutes to actually roll out of bed. Alas, this is the price I pay for not going to bed at what my mom considers a 'reasonable time'.

Oh, right, cold. How wierd! It's definitely cold out... It just doesn't bother me. I craked one of my eyelids open and winced as light from the outside world streamed in. Oh... Well, shit, no wonder it's cold.

Outside of my mind, it seems I have made it into a tree. A tree somewhere... Winter. Does that seem confusing? Well, I assure you it is. Let's think of what I know to be true. I last remember falling asleep in my cozy bed in August, when the weather is usually hottest. I just woke up. In a tree. And it's fucking SNOWING. In my case, I did the only logical thing. I panicked.

I sat upright on the... Tree... To take a look at where the hell I was. Just at the bottom of the tree there was a frozen lake and off in the distance it seems like, thank god, there's a town. Near me on the tree I notice a... Walking stick? Oh well, it looks cool so I think I'll take it. Now to just make it down this tre- WOAH!

In my haste to stand, I seem to have forgotten a very basic rule of winter. Cold means ice and ice is slick. So, I basically fell out of a tree.

* * *

Wind knew the difference between frostchild and ordinary humans, and the one that was falling was most definitely not frostchild. Yet, Wind couldn't let the girl fall, could it? No, the human had frostchild's staff, so it had to help her! Carefully, even more carefully that when handling frostchild, Wind picked up the falling girl and carefully, ever so carefully, placed her on the ice of Burgress lake.

* * *

Oh. My. God. That was so FUN! It was almost like I was flying, if stuff likes that was possible. I looked down at the lake to try to catch my own expression, but something was wrong. As in, seriously, atomicly screwed up. You see, I was expecting to see the dark hair and eyes of my sixteen year old self. Instead, I saw Jack Frost. As in, Rise of the Guardians. Jack. Fucking. Frost. Well, shit.

* * *

**Hey! Umbra here! So, I've been thinking about this for awhile without actually doing it... But here it is! This is me inserting an OC without completely screwinv the storyline. So, yes, my (currently unnamed) OC is now in the body of Jack Frost. So, no Jack/OC pairing! I realize it's probably crap quality, but cut me some slack! It's 1 am my time! Ok, so my fault for writing so late! Geeze! Goddamit spellcheck! Stop changing geeze to geese! Sorry about that...**

**Anyways, this is more like a test-chapter, if people like the idea, then I'll continue, if not... Trash bin! Also, I have a problem with not updating regularly and not often, so if you want to use this idea, I'll happily give it to you, but you must ask and send me a test chapter for me to check and see if I really want to give it away to you (yep, I'm picky). However, I have two criteria for anyone who wants this. First, the OC can't be all 'Mary Sue' (the title is a joke). Second, BUNNY! Interpret that as you wish.**

**-U**


	2. I just figured out how to title chapters

Once upon a time there lived a very unextrordinary teenage girl, her name was Kaylee Cooper. Ms. Cooper lived the ordinary life of an American teenager. Daily activities include things such as going to school, watching movies with her friends, and babysitting her demon of a little brother. Of coarse, this all changed about an hour ago when she had woken up in the body of a fictional movie character.

The memories were what shocked Kaylee the most. Specifically, Jack's memories. They were embedded into her head to the point where she could barley tell the difference between them and her own. Trust me when I say, reviving 300 years worth of memories all at once is not a fun experience. Especially when it fills you with 300 years of loneliness.

She was curled into a ball just sobbing for almost an hour as she tried to soak it all in. However, there was an upside to the whole ordeal. Over the 300 years Jack had experienced more fun and joy than 15 year old Kaylee knew existed._ I suppose that's how he survived all those years._

After exploring a bit into Jacks mind,Kaylee found that he hadn't actually met the guardians yet, but the snow day with Jamie had had already happened._ Why would I have met with the Guardians? They're stuck up and don't have a clue how to have fun! Wait... What? Of coarse I have to meet with the Guardians! That's the whole movie! Uh... What movie?_

Everything was so confusing with Jacks memories waging war with mine. I stood from my spot next to the frozen lake and headed towards the small town of Burgess.

* * *

**Just a little look into how being Jack is affecting our protagonist. Also, her name is revealed! Yeah, I kinda realized after I posted it that I never introduced Kaylee.**

**My best friend since second grade just moved to California, but thank you to those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed to keep me out of a depression!**

**Mujona- Thank you for all the tips! I felt as though this chapter came along lots more smooth, and I appreciate any tips for improving my writing!**

**Guest- Heh... Yeah...**

**The-Unnamed-Artist- Oh. My. MiM. You are now my best friend. Yes, I just decided that on my own. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much your review means to me! 3**

**Ok, so I was wondering... Who wants to know what happened to Jack? *wink wink***


	3. In which Jack is introduced

The first thing he noticed was that it was warm. It was warm and he didn't have that fogged, melting feeling. Obviously, this sent up some red flags in the immortal teens mind. Next he noticed how soft it was, almost as if he were lying in a pile of feathers. The third and strangest thing Jack Frost noticed before he opened his eyes was how heavy his chest area was. It was as though he had extremely light weights perched on top of his pectoral muscles.

The first thing Jack noticed after he did open his eyes was that he was in a room. That small fact alone was enough to make him sit strait up and start a mild panic attack. The tank top the boy was wearing stooped a bit too low when the sudden action had taken place, flashing the armies of teddy bears patiently sitting in the corner of the bland room. It would have been embarrassing if anyone else had been in the r-

Wait. A. Fucking. Minute. HE was a GUY, who was invisible and lived in the forest next to the lake he had been born from. So why the hell was he in a females bedroom, IN A FEMALES BODY?!

Jack's hand flew to his forehead as the memories of Kaylee Cooper implanted themselves into his thoughts. He, no she, is Kaylee Cooper. She is fifteen years old, attends a private school and is best friends with Emilyann, the social butterfly who couldn't be more opposite of Kaylee.

Only, that's not who he is! He is Jack Frost, bringer of snow! Sure, no one believed in him, but he knew who he was!

On unsteady legs the boy -or is it girl?- walked up to the large body mirror hanging on the wall near dresser.

He was wearing a bright green tank top with grey cotton shorts. Messy brown hair was pulled away from a pale face and chocolate brown eyes that for some reason struck a chord with him. It was strange to see the reflection move as he did, it was very hard to believe it was him.

Slowly the confused boy walked towards the door on the other sides of the room. He peeked out and saw a woman- his mother?- standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. When she heard the door open she looked up and chuckled at the girl who appeard to be her daughter standing in her door way.

"Eight o'clock on a Saturday? Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" joked the woman who looked extraordinarily just like an older version of the reflection Jack had seen.

"I'm Jack Frost, as for your daughter, I have no idea who she is or where she has gone," answered the boy truthfully.

The kind looking older lady laughed again, "you've seen that movie way too many times, dear."

Jacked blinked, what movie? Wait, of coarse! Rise of the Guardians! How could he have forgotten? No, he hadn't forgotten, he didn't know about it in the first place. These memories, they weren't his!

Jack was brought back into reality by the sound of a coffee cup clicking down in front of him. He looked up to see a young girl, about thirteen, setting a cup in front of him. She had blonde hair but his same brown eyes.

"Here sis, drink this, you keep spacing out." So this was his... sister? He smiled a bit at that thought.

"Having a party without me?" A boy, near the age of seventeen, came slowly down a staircase.

"Never without you Tanner," claimed the girl.

"Hey! Kaylee's up! This must be a party!" Jack looked up and gave a small wave to the boy, now introduced as Tanner.

Jack gave an internal groan at how confused he was. He pocked up the coffee cup and gulped down the warm liquid. He was going to have to be wide awake if he was going to figure this out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say... So, thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist- As always, thank you sooo much for the support! I am sorry for all the short chapters, but I'm usually writing late at night or whenever I get a spare moment. So, I'm trying to make them longer, but please try to understand. ;D **


	4. In which Bunny is introduced

Despite it all, Kaylee couldn't help but think that Jack Frost was a freak. Not because he didn't wear shoes, or could whip together a blizzard on a whim. Kaylee herself didn't usually wear shoes, and the second one just made him Jack Frost. No, the reason Jack was a complete and utter freak was that he could fall asleep in the middle of the day. It doesn't matter if he's been alive for 300 years, to waste even a single day is completely ungrateful. The stress was probably just getting to her, because this was bothering her much more than it should. Who really cares when he takes his naps?

From the darkening streets below sounds of a mother calling her children in reached her ears.

"Jamie! Sophie! Come in, it's already six!" called a kind-looking woman from her front porch.

"Come on Mom! Can't we play in the snow for a bit longer?" whined a young boy who Kaylee realized was Jamie Bennett. A small smile crept acrossed her face when he said that. Well, at least people liked what she did.

"Don't you want to get ready for the tooth fairy?" ask the woman, obviously prepared to use underhanded techniques to get her children inside. Just like that, the smile was gone in a flash. How was it fair that the tooth fairy was celebrated when she just sits in her tooth palace when people- or spirits, for that matter- like Kaylee actually go out and work for the children.

With nothing better to do, the teenager decided to frost over windows. She discovered it was really fun to experiment and discover new patterns. She made ones that resembled flowers and various animals, but never quite liked them as much as the fern-like one it had shown in the movie. It would beautifully crawl out from the tip of her staff and leave the glass sparkling.

Suddenly, a sparkle of gold appeared in the velvet black sky. It wound around the buildings in thin tendrils and gave off a soft golden glow that filled the fifteen year old with an unimaginable joy and inspiration. Clumps of the golden threads broke off and formed small pictures to comfort a child. Dinosaurs and ponies paraded through the sky and formed a very peculiar picture.

A realization crept through the girl in the body of a boy as she realized who was responsible for this. "Sandy," she breathed the name as though it were taboo. The teen reached up and dipped her hand into the stream of gold above her head. A picture of two dolpins broke off and swirled around her, causing her to chuckle a bit. They then sped off to rejoin the rest of the dreams.

Quickly, out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw a large black mass dart past her. Curiosity made her want to speed after the strange object, but a small memory tickling at the back of her mind made her pause. Something about a... movie? That doesn't make any sense, what movie? Finally, after struggling with her thoughts for a moment, she darts after the object she had seen a moment earlier.

After a moment of persuit, Kaylee landed in a back ally, staff ready for battle any moment.

"Been quite a while, mate. Blizzard of '68 I believe."

Kaylee spun around to see none other than E. Aster Bunnymund emerging from the shadows, spinning one of his signature boomerangs.

"Bunny!" The girl exclaimed, suddenly remembering what she was trying to think of before. This was the scene in the movie where Jack- or, her now- would be shoved into a sack and quite literally thrown into Santoff Clausen, the home of Nicolas Saint North. Well, that certainly sounded unpleasant. "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes, I am, but this is ab-"

I didn't even let the rabbit finish his sentence before I spun around and froze the feet of two very surprised yetis to the ground. I slowly turned back to the Easter Bunny with a coy smile on my face.

"You were saying?"

* * *

**Ahhh! I finally got this finished! This was the second time I completely wrote this chapter. When I went to save it last time my computer crashed and erased it all. I was so excited too, I would have had it posted last night and I thought I was so cool for putting up two chapters in one day. Oh, well.**

**Next! I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. An extra special thank you goes to The-Unnamed-Artist and Mujona who have done all three!**

**Mujona- yeah, I realized the pov change after I posted it. Do you really think it's funny? Thank you so much!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist- I promise to take good care of my baby! (lol)**


	5. hiatus

Hey, Umbra here. Lately, I have caught a bad case of any authors worst nightmare - writers block. Actually, I can barely call it writers block- more like writers go-die-in-a-hole. So, I've decided until I can return to my story, I am putting it on temporary hiatus. I am in NO WAY abandoning it, and I expect to return soon. Sorry for the inconvenience :(

-UmbraShadowGirl


	6. In which Guardians enter (IM BACK BABY)

**Kaylee's point of view (yay for first person!)**

**••••••••••••••**

_Ok, note to self, try not to freeze any more yetis._ To say Bunny was angry would be an understatement. He was downright furious, and despite what you may think about bunny rabbits, a six-foot-tall pissed off warrior was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. The fact that they had to spend an hour unfreezing yeti feet coupled with sarcasm, courtesy of Jack Frost memories, did nothing to calm him down.

"Why in bloody hell did you think this was a good idea?" asked the Pooka.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to try and kidnap me?" I replied not a second off beat.

"Shut yer trap, ya bloody show pony. It wasn't my idea, it was North's."

"Well can I ask why exactly you and North need me? It's not like you guys have ever noticed me before."

"Guardian business," was the only reply I received.

I can say honestly that Jack was really, really lonly for a long time. It irritated me more than a little to see the rabbit just brush off the fact like it was nothing, especially now that all of Jack's pain was mine.

A loud crack was heard as Bunny chipped away the last of the ice surrounding the Yetis. The abominable snowman wannabe then reached into it's fur and pulled out some sort of strange snowglobe. How do the keep things in their fur, I wonder? Maybe they have pouches or something... Heh, Yeti pouches.

I was pulled out of my insane ramblings by a bright flash as a picture of Santoff Clausen came into view. Wait, was that the snow globe? "Portable portals!" I laughed a bit at the idea.

Suddenly, two furry paws were on my back and pushing me forward, into the portal. I gave out a loud cry as I stumbled forward and fell onto hard stone, my staff clattering out of my hand.

"Oh my! Are you ok? What took you so long? Jack? Jack!" A loud voice asked impossibly fast. _This could only be one person._ I looked up to find that it was indeed the Tooth Fairy assaulting me with rapid fire questions._ God, she's like a rainbow on caffeine!_

"Bunny, Jack," boomed a deep voice from some where in the room, " what has happened? You were supposed to be here hour ago."

Looking around the room I found myself surrounded by a small group of some of the most powerful beings on Earth. There was Sandman, dozing off unnoticed (SO CUTE!), Tooth Fairy (why is she looking at my mouth?), Bunny (hopping off to your little corner to look cool, are we kangaroo?) and North, standing expectantly in front of me. Wait, am I supposed to answer his question? Um... Ok.

"Well, sorry if don't really appreciate being shoved in a bag and thrown through a magic portal," I reply while shrugging as if to say 'no big deal'.

"No? Too bad, that was my idea," replied the large man. Oh dear lord, what have I done. Did I really just insult one of the guardians, and Santa Clause, at that?Fortunately, he seems to not have been upset at my minor slip up.

"So, Why am I here, anyways?"

"Oh yes, great news! You are Gaurdian now!" the jolly man exclaimed. As if on que (probably was) elves and yetis alike started playing trumpets and making a grand amount of noise.

Oh, really? Ignored for 300 years and now I'm supposed to be all buddy-buddy with the goons? I raised up my staff and slammed the end of it onto the ground, treating North to an in-home ice rink. Well, that certainly shut them up.

"_What_," I begin, my voice accusing, "makes you think I want to be a_ Guardian?"_

* * *

**I'm baaaccckkk! And with and army of disclaimers! I don't think I've pu up a single one so far... Oh well!**

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER!**

**Now that I've gotten that over with, I have some explaining to do! I hope it's not too glaringly obvious that I'm still not over my writers block. I kind of powered through this chappy and I felt terrible about it the whole time. It doesn't flow, it's super short and writing it was over all painful. BUT I am beginning to chip away at the block and I may be back to normal soon.**

**In other news, it's about 3:00 in the morning for me and I'm on a 9 hour drive to the Organ Coast. Just let that sink in. I have 9 hours to go. It's 3:00. I may be updating a few times...**

**Review replies! I love talking to you people!**

**AgentImagination18- Thank you! Kind pick me ups are kind! ^.^**

**The-Unnamed-Artist- Not sure if this qualifies as a masterpiece, but thank you darling!**

**KoalaCupcake- I love your name O.O here is more!**

**pinkittwice54- curse of the writer indeed... Thanks for liking my story! I hope I can kick this writers block soon, eh? ^.^**

**I noticed I use excessive exclamation points! And ellipses..oh well :-D**


End file.
